role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GattsuSeijin/How to react to/deal with things that can start fights.
I've noticed how a crapton of verbal fights have broken out as of late, and I feel as if I need to share some of my suggestions/ways-to-react to some of these situations. How to React to a Situation Now, I'm going to come up with a scenario. So follow along... You are in an RP. Your character, a male, has just encountered another user's character, a female. The other user forces a backstory stating that your character and theirs were in a relationship at one point, even though they weren't. You, of course, say "no", because you do not want another user controlling the backstory of your character. Upon hearing this, the user insists that the backstory they provided should be canon. You say "no" again. The user starts to sound a bit angry, and after several back-and-forthes between you and the user, they fold-in and call you a "poopyhead". Now, let's assume that, at this point, you are seeing red. You are so mad that you could punch a hole through a wall... What would you do here? A.) You tell an admin about the user. B.) You ignore the user. or... C.) You respond with an insult created by your built-up rage. Normally, if this was an actual test, you would choose "A.". If you did, then you are correct. But you'd be surprised about what you would do if you participated in this situation, as you would most likely go with "C.". Not to sound a patronizing teacher telling you things you might already know, but when you're angry, your rational judgement takes a seat while your inner rage is unleashed. Later, when you are confronted by a Chat Mod or an Admin, you say that the other user started it, which is true. But because you retorted with your own insult, you too are at fault for continuing something that could have ended, and you will also be in trouble. Now let's go with another scenario. What if a Chat Mod or an Admin wasn't there to help you? What do you do? Remember, if you continue the argument, you too will be penalized. If you're still thinking rationally at this point, I suggest taking your argument to PM and speak with a Mod or Admin when they arrive. How to Prevent the Situation Entirely Let's step back a bit and use a different perspective. This will be from the perspective of the person who STARTED the fight, and when to know when you are doing something that will start a fight. Let's say I'm RPing with another user. They start using an OC character. I decide that I don't really like their backstory, and I have one of my characters recognize their character as "The super lame space guardian who uses the power of mowing the lawn to cut down his/her foes". In reality, the character is from Earth, and uses his laser pistol to defeat his foes. The other user, of course, will not be pleased with me forcing a backstory on their original character. When they say "no", that should be the end of it. No "ifs" "ands" or "buts". In retrospective, this situation can be applied to any other brewing argument. You have to think of what the other user will think about your words, or, in this case, backstory for a character you didn't create. Welp, that's the post. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts